


NOW WATCH ME WHIP

by saberteeth



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, But it's Canon-verse, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Frotting, Group Sex, M/M, Mentions of Vaanelo, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, They're Festival Performers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/pseuds/saberteeth
Summary: In another world, they aren't pirates and thieves, caught up in political turmoil and the fate of their world.In another world, they are festival performers and all-too-eager to get to know each other, biblically.Balthier and Fran pick a toy or two for the run of the festival every summer, and this year there's two new intriguing acrobats in the company. Things are sure to heat up fast...
Relationships: Balthier/Fran (Ivalice Alliance), Balthier/Vaan (Ivalice Alliance), Balthier/Vaan/Fran/Penelo (Ivalice Alliance), Fran/Penelo (Ivalice Alliance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	NOW WATCH ME WHIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ridorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridorana/gifts).



> for my dear friend during a friends-only fic exchange!! she wanted some good ol bal/vaan/fran/nelo group sex in a festival performers au and it was a BLAST to deliver on this prompt, omg. i hope you all enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> and ALSO thank you to that same friend (ridorana) for coming through as my beta (post-exchange). she really helped me shape this up and bring it to life and i can't thank you enough bb <3
> 
> <3

The June heat outside of Rabanastre is stifling, despite summer having just crested over the hill of spring. Humidity hangs in the air like a wet blanket for a ceiling, but as it is, there’s just a blanket of stars above them. They twinkle in full view out here in the Giza Plains, where the trees are few but the people and tents and caravans of performers are plenty. With no buildings save for semi-permanent structures for the yearly festival, pollution is little and the sky is always clear.

It feels good to be back.

Vaan smiles at Penelo, squeezing her hand before letting go and letting the heat of the bonfire wash over his face. Her hand is sweaty and so is his, from the heat of the air, the fire, and the nervousness of being part of a new cast.

They’re a package deal: their acrobatic routine is a double act, finely honed under the traveling circus over the past few years.

They’re older now, though, and it was time to return home. Neither had the inclination to return to a “normal” life; they had each other and they had their talents, and their craft was where they shined. When they saw that a festival was posted up in the Giza Plains for the summer with openings for an acrobatic act, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Having a gathering on Saturday nights to celebrate the end of a week well done, well-performed, is a norm, is a tradition of the festival, and this is their first one. Their double-act has allowed them the excuse of not needing to get to know many other cast members; they don’t sing in a troupe or perform in an ensemble. Instead, they climb their twin poles, spinning gracefully, flipping over each other and stretching the other out in a way that always leaves them both ready to take it further once they get back to their caravan.

But now is as good a time as any to start socializing.

Vaan scans the camp with bright eyes, taking it all in. Before he and Penelo had joined the troupe, he had more or less made a living as a pickpocket, providing the best he could for himself and the others orphans in Lowtown. He was good at scanning a scene and taking in all of the important information: he had to be. And being a thief had lent surprisingly well to his current profession. Lithe and quick, bending himself in and out of spaces leading to back handsprings and flips and handstands; scanning a crowd for a mark leading to spotting his landings and always knowing where his partner is out of his peripheral vision.

Amongst the crowd he recognizes a few familiar faces. There are the dancers that take the stage after his and Penelo’s act, the traveling quartet that sing tunes from the Ivalice of yore, frequently walking by their stage.

He doesn’t much know the stage performers though. He spends too much time on his own stage. And though Giza is familiar enough to Vaan, the company is not. Vaan knows from watching newcomers come and go from the circus that it takes about 3 months to really feel like you belong somewhere; unfortunately the festival only runs for that exact amount of time. It’s alright though, they have each other. Have since they were young.

Vaan’s acceptance of not making much more than acquaintance with the other performers though doesn’t stop his eyes from wandering. He tells himself he’s simply taking in information, a habit left over from his thief days, but his gaze ends up lingering on what appears to be a couple engaged in some heavy petting on the other side of the bonfire.

The orange glow lights the edge of the man, close cropped hair and unique sideburns on the side of his face. He’s muscular but lean, tall, maybe a half a head taller than Vaan, but the viera with him is even taller, at least she is in her heeled boots. Her arm slings over his shoulder almost lazily and his lips are on her neck, sucking like they’re teenagers hiding out behind a pillar in the bazaar.

Vaan can’t help but watch. The man’s hand slides into the woman’s back pocket and he rolls his hips just a little bit, and gods, he must be a stage performer. The bored look on her face indicates that the woman is not one for performing, but she does seem to be a bit of an actress, feigning this apathy to encourage the man to suck a little harder and run a hand up her waist.

Vaan doesn’t even realize he’s been staring until an unfamiliar voice hits his ears.

“Ah, spotted Balthier and Fran, have you?”

He whips around to see a man standing their, slicked back blonde hair and goatee, the slightest bit familiar. He might do a weapons act?

“I wasn’t –” Vaan automatically protests, but it sounds weak to his ears. He absolutely, really was.

The man chuckles.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. They’re always like this. Every summer, since they joined several years ago.”

“Oh,” says Vaan, and from his left Penelo laughs softly. He doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s tugging on her braids in the way she does. Clearly, she had been watching too. Vaan hates the way he can hear the disappointment in his voice.

“I wouldn’t sound so upset,” says the man, smiling. “They pick a toy or two every summer. I daresay you both could be contenders.”

Penelo audibly gasps, and Vaan thanks the gods that the glow of the fire can explain away the redness that is no doubt coloring his cheeks.

“I’m Basch, by the way,” he says, smiling. “I do the sword demonstrations. Mayhaps you’ll stop by and try the hand at the blade sometime.”

With that he nods and walks away as quickly as he came, leaving Vaan to stew in the feeling of his heating face and Penelo’s nudging into his side. He can feel her smirk despite the way he continues to bore his eyes into the couple on the other side of the fire.

* * *

It takes just a bit of careful asking around to figure out just who the couple are and where they work. Balthier does the whip shows that Vaan can sometimes hear from the top of his pole, a loud and jovial, vaguely Archadian accent. Of _course_ he’s Balthier the Whipper. Like his looks alone weren’t enough to make Vaan’s cock ache a little bit, with his lean form and pronounced arm muscles, his carefully cared for hair and outfits. He loves Penelo of course, loves her soul as much as he loves her cunt, but he can’t act like he doesn’t want an older man to take care of him every once in a while. Penelo has expressed something similar in the past - wants a woman well into her years to show her a thing or two. It’s just that they’ve relied on each other for so long.

Fran throws daggers. She doesn't need fire and whips to wow a crowd; being a viera with knives is enough. What she does with them is even more impressive. Like any viera, she’s tall with striking white hair, which contrasts nicely with her dark skin, and she has toned muscles and a pert little nose. She’s gorgeous, and Vaan can’t stop thinking about her height and the way that his head would fit so nicely against her ample chest.

He and Penelo split up reconnaissance on their breaks under the guise of getting to know the staff and the scenery. Vaan buys a cockatrice leg and lingers in the back of the crowd of Balthier’s show, watching as he entertains the crowd with his flamboyant gestures and the _crack_ of his whip that makes Vaan jump a little. He already has to stand on his toes to see, but luckily he has strong calves from his years of training. When the whip cracks, Vaan feels a rush that tingles down to his toes and stumbles a bit, heels slamming back down onto the grass. He’s barefoot, still in his costume, his little vest over an open shirt and his flowy pants and sash tied around his waist like some sort of concubine. Looking in the dingy little mirror of his and Penelo’s caravan while applying his eyeliner in the morning, he can’t help but wonder if Balthier would like the look. Because Vaan likes Balthier’s look. He likes it a lot.

He’s in a loose white shirt, open at the neck and even from far away, Vaan can see the way his collar bones glisten with sweat in the June heat under his kerchief. A vest overtop which _laces up_ in the back, fuck, and tapers in at his waist. Vaan wants to hold onto those hips while being laid into.

His trousers stop at the knee, accentuating his calves and of course he has three whips on his belt. He idly wonders if Balthier ever uses those in the bedroom. Vaan can see how round and thick his ass is from here, and –

As if he knows what Vaan is thinking, Balthier’s head turns his way, scanning the crowd and stopping for a moment on Vaan’s face. Vaan colors quickly and takes a huge bite of his cockatrice leg, choking a little bit when he realizes how lewd that might have been. Watching Balthier was mesmerizing, and the snack Vaan brought to the performance did little to keep his hunger at bay.

“She’s, _wow,_ Vaan,” says Penelo when they meet back up before their show. She hands him a glass of madhu and swats away the bees that immediately flock to him. “Her arms, the way she just. _Hits_ her targets, I have to wonder if there’s a trick to it? You know she ends the demonstration blindfolded hitting a moving target? The precision…”

She bites her lip and he knows well enough the way Penelo looks when she’s horny, pupils going big in her honey eyes.

Penelo’s outfit is similar to his, but no sash around her flowy pants, just low-riding over her slim waist and lacing up the sides. Her little halter top matches his vest, and she’s sure Fran must’ve liked the pretty picture she made while watching her show.

He smiles back at her, downing his madhu in one go. Maybe they could turn this summer into something different than those of the past.

* * *

It doesn’t take Vaan long to notice that Balthier is watching _him_ too. Vaan hasn’t botched a performance since he was 14 and learning the trapeze for the first time, but when he extends his body down the pole, holding onto it with nothing but his ankles, he catches the man’s eyes and he _winks,_ and it’s enough to send Vaan sliding down just an inch. Anyone watching wouldn’t notice, but Vaan is sure that Balthier did. There’s something so calculating in his gaze.

“Noticed me watching, did you?” asks a voice from behind him when Vaan is standing to the performer’s area off to the side of his stage, wiping a rag over the sweat on his forehead. He’d have to be asleep not to recognize that accent, rich vibrato of a leading man.

Vaan whirls around and comes face to face with Balthier, who is much closer to Vaan’s face than he had expected. His green eyes are striking in the dappled sunlight from the gauzy fabric covering the structure around them.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Vaan says, mouth pulling up on one side.

“No matter,” says Balthier. “I’m Balthier. You’re new here.”

It’s a statement, not a question.

“Yeah,” Vaan says, but he feels oddly defensive. Something about his presence is so tantalizing. “But I’m from here. From Rabanastre, I mean. Penelo and I traveled in the circus for a while.”

“Ah, Penelo is your partner.”

“She’s my partner but she’s not like –” he swallows. _Or two,_ Basch had said. “Yeah. We’ve been a double act for three years now.”

“Splendid,” says Balthier. “You should come by and watch my show sometime.”

“Yeah,” says Vaan, feigning nonchalance. “Yeah, if I can fit it in my schedule, you know.”

“I’d love to get to know you,” Balthier says, winking. “You intrigue me, Vaan.”

“How did you know my name?”

“I make it my business to learn about my interests. I’m on at 4 o’clock today, and you’ve got a break then, so I hope to be seeing you.”

He’s off as quickly as he showed up, confidence in the insouciance of his swagger and Vaan can’t help but wonder the way that confidence carries to the bedroom. He’s doomed, truly. Less than two weeks in and already a crush?

* * *

Vaan goes to the performance, dragging Penelo with him. How can he not with an invitation like that? He’s already seen the show of course, and he’s sure Balthier knows that, but this time he sits in the audience, Penelo’s presence comforting at his side. Sweat drips down the back of his vest, and he’s not entirely sure it all has to do with the heat.

Balthier comes out and starts his performance, playing up his accent and peacocking around the stage like he’s doing an elaborate Rozzarian paso doble. Watching him move, Vaan felt like a trapped bull chocobo in the ring, entranced by the cape, blood hot. Only difference is he was certainly not unwilling.

Vaan barely hears what he’s saying, just watching the way he cracks the whip and strikes his poses, and crosses his legs in his seat.

Suddenly, Penelo’s hand is on his, shoving his arm in the air.

“Penelo – what –”

“There!” comes Balthier’s voice, jerking him out of his haze. “The blonde boy in the 4th row, yes, come on up here!”

_What._

_“Go!”_ Penelo hisses, pushing him forward.

He walks up to the stage in a daze, as it dawns on him. He’s the audience volunteer. The audience volunteer for Balthier's whip show. The one that holds a stick in their mouth and Balthier _whips_ the tip off of.

The irony is not lost on Vaan. Or the technique. Oh, he’s _good._

“Why don’t you sit right here?” he asks, placing Vaan on a stool in the middle of the stage, and Vaan is sure that his grip on his shoulders doesn’t have to be _that_ sturdy. Vaan shivers despite the oppressive heat.

“Now!” calls Balthier. “We will use the whip! And we will light some things on _fire!”_

The audience _ooohs_ and _aaahs,_ and so does Vaan’s dick. Thank the gods that his acrobat pants are loose. Balthier’s bulge is all too visible in those breeches.

He lights the tip of the whip and moves around Vaan, the cracks and the flames dancing in front of him and Vaan is mesmerized with lust. The show goes on and it feels like it takes both 10 seconds and 10 years, Vaan just knows that he’s watching the way Balthier’s fingers and thinking about how they’d feel inside of him.

“...and now for the grand finale!”

The words jerk Vaan back to reality.

“If you would, my dear,” says Balthier, holding out a stick to Vaan. He automatically parts his lips and then blushes 10 shades of red as he realizes he was likely supposed to take the stick and put it in his mouth himself, but instincts, and this man _and –_

Balthier places it in between his willing lips while licking his own.

“Do you think I can break the top of this off!? Do you think I can whip with that precision!?”

 _Do you?_ Vaan swears he hears Balthier mutter to him under his breath.

 _Yes,_ he breathes.

“Let’s see what our volunteer thinks!”

Balthier leans down very close, looking in his eye. Vaan doesn’t know why, but he gets the sense that Balthier is asking about more than one thing. His eyes are so clear.

He moves his microphone to the side, and whispers in Vaan’s ear, breath blowing over his cheek.

“How about you come over tonight? Your girl too, if she’s into that. We’ll leave the lantern on outside of our caravan.”

The rest of the show is a blur, but Vaan very much does remember the flick of wind ghosting by his face as Balthier’s practised hand whipped the tip of the object in his mouth.

* * *

“Should I wear it? Really?”

 _“Gods,_ Vaan, stop asking, _yes,_ you should wear it, you little tease! It’s already 10pm, come on.”

“Okay, okay, I’m just. Fuck.”

“Yeah,” grins Penelo, but he can see the nervousness in her eyes.

“But we’re gonna regret this if we don’t do it.”

“Come on, lover boy,” she says, grabbing his hand, and dragging him across the campsite to the caravan with the lit lantern hanging on the post outside.

“Now or never.”

* * *

“Our esteemed guests are here!” Balthier greets, and he’s still mostly clothed, but Fran walks up behind him and –

She is, as usual, dressed in all-black. The only thing that's unusual about it is that this time it's just a thong and a bra. “Wine?”

Vaan and Penelo falter while trying not to stare but they both oblige. There should be nervous tension, but somehow there isn’t, Balthier seems totally relaxed and Fran speaks like she knows a million things that they don’t, but it’s comforting instead of intimidating.

Penelo and Vaan chose their simple cotton garb, lightweight shorts and loose shirts, although what Vaan had hiding under his made him an exception.

It doesn't take long for the wine to kick in. At ease, Vaan and Penelo let their hosts lead the way. And they do, dragging Vaan and Penelo to the back of the caravan toward a small bed and chaise. The wine flows, and as it does, the mood relaxes enough and soon enough, the four of them are engaged in some heavy petting.

“How do you feel about getting naked?” Balthier asks, grinning, and Penelo says that she feels very good about that and strips hastily, moving toward Fran.

Vaan...hesitates. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Well go on then, put on a show.”

Vaan does. He’s practiced at performance, and an acrobat, and it’s not hard for him to gracefully peel his clothes off, extending his feet and pointing his toes and unwrapping himself piece by piece like a brothel girl.

Then he's there, donned in nothing but the very surprise he almost didn't bring. It was tight enough before thanks to Penelo's steady lacing, but under Balthier's hungry gaze, Vaan's body thrums, and he feels the pressure even more now.

Balthier’s jaw drops, and he can hear Fran’s wine glass shatter from behind him.

“I‘ll get that later,” he hears. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed,” says Balthier, and Vaan can practically see the hearts in his eyes. Okay, he owes Penelo so much for encouraging him. “And where did you get _this_ number from?

“I’ve traveled a lot, with the show,” Vaan says coyly, batting his eyelashes and encouraged by the feel of the corset around him. “Might’ve been Rozzaria, you lose track of these things, you know."

“Get up here, sweetheart,” says Balthier, and _god,_ the Archadian lilt to the way his voice curls around the _heart_ is going to have Vaan’s cock leaking before he’s even touched.

“You like it?” asks Vaan, feigning coy, biting his lip. He knows what an image he makes, his big blue eyes round and wide, tucking a stray lock behind his ear with the red and black corset cinching him in and forcing his back straight. “I thought, you know, festive.”

Fran tugs on the strings of the corset. “Compliments your waist nicely.”

“I _told_ you it was a good idea to wear it,” Penelo says from her spot on Fran’s lap. “See?”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Vaan, but he’s smiling, makes his way over to where Balthier’s patted _his_ lap, reclining on the bed, barely big enough for the two of them. He absently wonders how he and Fran fit in there every night, and then imagines them curled up tightly, imagines Balthier’s hand in her cunt and her tits in his face and shivers despite the stifling heat.

 _“You_ look awfully comfortable in that corset and nothing else,” Balthier points out. “But _I’m_ feeling entirely too sweaty in this outfit. How about you help me out, Vaan?”

Vaan obliges, melting over the way Balthier says his name, sure and sweet and dripping like an ice cream cone on these hot summer days. Vaan can practically feel it sliding down his chest, or maybe that’s just the sweat, or how fucking horny he is. He doesn’t know, but he wants this so bad, and nearly falls off Balthier’s lap in his haste to pull his shirt over his head. It’s the loose white shirt he wears for his shows and all Vaan can think about is that _whip_ and the fast way he flicks his wrist and how he had gotten so close to Vaan. The trust had been there, implicit despite their recent acquaintance. Living on the street the way Vaan had, he had gotten good at realizing someone’s intentions simply from their aura. In that moment, he had no doubt that Balthier wouldn’t hurt him.

He can’t say that he wouldn’t mind a little pain with this man sometime, though.

Vaan scrambles back off his lap the way he came to tug off Balthier’s trousers, and he can’t help but stare at the bulge in his underthings, cupping it experimentally as Balthier nods.

Behind him, he hears noises that might be Penelo and Fran tongue-fucking each other’s faces, might be Penelo sucking at Fran’s neck, leaving beautiful blossoming marks on her dark skin and between Balthier’s cock beneath his fingers and the thought of Fran and Penelo’s wet cunts, Vaan’s vision goes hazy.

“Hey hey,” Balthier says, tapping Vaan’s cheek. It sounds hollow. Vaan wishes it was his dick instead. “Eyes on me, eh? Let me open you up.”

Vaan tries his best to comply, but when Balthier gets his cock out it’s impossible not to look at it, proud and tall and a nice length and girth and Vaan wants to feel it inside of him so _badly,_ fuck.

Balthier’s long fingers wrap around his cock and Vaan’s, pulling them together and rubbing up and down, gathering pre-come from Vaan’s slit and using it to smooth the friction, but Vaan feels like a current is running all over his body regardless. The stench of sex is already settling over the small caravan and Vaan feels a tingling like pins and needles in extremeties except for all _over_ and his cock already _aches._

Balthier’s other hand probes at Vaan’s asshole experimentally, and he takes a moment to suck on Vaan’s neck, whispering, “Tight, aren’t you?”

Vaan moans in response, doesn’t know what to say to that, doesn’t know if he can answer. If he’s this overwhelmed before he even gets fucked, what the hell is he going to feel then?

“Penelo,” Balthier says then, commanding and sure, like he’s instructing one of the audience volunteers to hold the stick in their mouth just so. “Penelo, come here and help me unlace this boy’s corset.”

Vaan hears her get off of Fran’s lap but doesn’t take his eyes off of where Balthier’s hand is rubbing at the shaft of his cock.

“Fran, my dear, care to join?”

“I’m content to watch, for now,” she says in that short but certain way of hers, and Vaan doesn’t have to look to know that she’s thumbing her cunt through her panties, pressing against her pussy lips so they rub up against her clit and her sweet peach is puffy and red and open. But he does, turning his head just the slightest and wetting his lips at the sight. _Fuck._ “A personal show.”

Penelo’s fingers ghost against Vaan’s back, then, and he jumps just the slightest on Balthier’s thighs, and Balthier chuckles. Her nails lightly trail down until she reaches the laces tied in a neat little bow and tugs a bit, like a child learning their knots.

“There we go,” says Balthier, as Fran says, “why don’t you both open him up at the same time?”

Her orders straight to their ears, they work in what feels like practiced tandem; Penelo tugs and pulls on his strings, the caravan quiet save for the sound of ribbon whispering against grommets as Penelo unwraps Vaan like a present. He doesn't miss the telltale sound of a cap being flicked, and looks to see Balthier coating his fingers in lube. He takes a breath of anticipation, thinks of the whip earlier that day and the way it made him shiver in anticipation; here in Balthier's lap, Vaan wanted his own personal encore.

Vaan breaks the silence when he can’t help but let out a little _ah_ as Balthier finally stops teasing his hole and presses in a thumb.

Vaan _keens_ and Balthier wastes no time pressing another finger in with a whisper of _I know you can take this, barely need any prep, do you? Wanting it._

Penelo’s hands come around Vaan’s front to lift his corset off of him like it’s something reverent. Like _he’s_ something reverent, and he feels so on the throne of Balthier’s hips. The throne of Balthier’s cock, shit, he wants it.

Balthier’s fingers saw in and out of Vaan and soon enough a third is in and then he’s murmuring that Vaan should be ready and that Penelo should come ride his face. Fran gets up to move behind Balthier’s head, lifting it onto her lap and running a hand through his hair. Vaan gets the distinct sense that this is something they’ve done many times by these practiced gestures and feels something possessive jolt through his veins and _he_ wants Balthier and he wants him _now._

He lifts his hips up, encouraging Balthier to position his cock and sinks down onto it _fast,_ a thrilling sense of satisfaction coursing through him when Balthier hisses but it sounds like a noise of pleasure and delight.

One hand curves around Vaan’s hip and presses tight enough to bruise and Vaan feels giddy knowing that marks of the tryst will be there tomorrow. He was right about feeling overwhelmed, his vision nearly blacks out as he feels the presence of Balthier’s cock through his asshole up through his stomach and throat, he’s so _full._ This was exactly what Vaan knew he had needed for so long. And to have it here, now, with this man, he is trembling.

Balthier’s other hand is guiding Penelo to come ride his face, Vaan facing the curve of her back, soft in the dwindling light of the caravan. Her hips tilt back to give Balthier better access to her pussy and Vaan can see it between the gap of her muscular thighs parted around his chest and shoulders. It’s puffy, aroused, and Balthier’s tongue flips up to lap at her clit softly, just teasing, making Penelo whimper with want. Vaan’s cock is already hard but it seems to strain more at the noise, and Balthier’s hand is still on his hip moving him up and down, strength in one arm enough to move him.

His ass feels so _full_ but he wants more, his hole is greedy and he clenches around him as he moves up and down and he feels Balthier’s legs twitch beneath him.

His head is tilted up as Penelo grinds down on him, his tongue firmly in her pussy the way his cock is in Vaan’s ass. _Gods,_ he’s exquisite, and Fran is just as attractive in her dominance, her presence and commanding words soft to his ears which are ringing with want.

“Like that, yes, move closer. Move downward, don’t be greedy, take your time with her. Savor her. How does she taste, Balthier?”

He lets his head fall down back onto her lap with a dull thump to take a deep breath and answer.

“Divine,” he says, and he can see Penelo shiver.

“I want to taste,” says Fran, and Balthier obliges, reaching his fingers up into her pussy and swiping around before holding his fingers up for Fran to suck.

“Delicious,” she says. “Penelo, taste yourself off my tongue, darling.”

With that, she leans forward, hand catching Penelo’s jaw and bringing it to her lips, tongue slipping inside her mouth and Penelo continues to roll her hips on Balthier’s face, Vaan mimicking her movements over his dick, swearing he feels Balthier twitch inside of him.

Balthier mumbles something that Vaan can’t understand beneath Penelo’s dripping snatch. Regardless, he gets the sentiment when Balthier jerks up and uses his hand to move Vaan faster and faster until Vaan feels something hot spill inside of him; his asshole clenches greedily around it to take in all of Balthier’s spunk. He grinds down, feeling that hot ache in his groin, extending down to his toes, making them clench until he feels it, his balls are heavy and tight and his cock is spurting, dripping all over his and Balthier’s toned stomachs.

Fran detaches herself from Penelo for a moment to look at him and crook a finger, nodding approvingly, and _oh._ Despite the fact he'd just orgasmed, Fran's expression has his cock hard again. Whatever she wants him for, he'd like to give it. He pulls himself off Balthier’s cock with great effort, hating the feeling of emptiness, but leaning down in a show of ab strength, nearly planking over Balthier’s stomach on his elbows and licking his own cum up, cleaning him. Balthier shudders beneath him, still going at Penelo eagerly as she moans and encourages him.

“Take out your braids, ‘Nelo,” says Vaan conspiratorially as he crawls over toward Fran, tugging on the end of one, helping her with his own suggestion because she is certainly occupied if the blissed out look on her face is anything to go by. “Give ‘em something to grab onto.”

She nods, sighing as Balthier moves both of his hands to her cunt now that they’re both free, pushing her lips apart to bury his tongue inside of her and using his fingers to rub against her clit. Her breathing speeds up hitching in such a way that lets Vaan know she’s close.

“If he could speak I’m sure he’d tell you how fantastic that was, Vaan. I’d like to feel you for myself.”

Vaan nods dumbly, all of the sensory experiences hitting and overwhelming him. It’s the stickiness of the dried cum on his stomach, the tangible humidity in the air, the stench of sweat and the notorious sweet-sour smell of sex, Penelo’s moans and the unmistakable sounds of a good pussy eating, Fran’s touch ghosting over his arm, leading him to the chaise across from the bed, it’s all so _much._

He can feel Fran positioning him overtop of her body, spreading her legs to take his cock. He falls down over her, needing to relax for a moment, breathing in and burying his face between her ample chest.

“You can lick them, you know,” she says, and he _mmhmms_ and does just that, swirling his tongue and reveling in the way he can evoke those little gasps from her.

He reaches a finger down as he does so and finds her already wet and marvels that she’s been that turned on by watching.

“Balthier was right. Intriguing, gorgeous, both you and Penelo,” she states, matter-of-factly. “It should not surprise you that I am wet.”

Vaan nods, bewildered.

“And of course I love watching Balthier. We’ve been partners for a very long time.”

“Yeah,” Vaan breathes.

“But I must say, you and Penelo are something else entirely. Unlike anything else we’ve had before. Let me have you, Vaan.”

“Uh-huh,” he says, nodding, planting his hands over her shoulders.

“Go on,” she encourages, and ear twitching. Vaan wants to lean up to stroke one, to see if they’re as sensitive as her cunt, but his hands are busy thumbing at her tits. “Balthier opened me up for you before you arrived.”

 _“Oh,”_ says Vaan, sliding his cock into her and groaning, deep and guttural at the warmth around him. Something about that, the implication that her and Balthier had orchestrated this, talked about them, picked them out of the crowd, _prepared_ for them like this, it’s – it’s fucking _hot,_ and Vaan pushes in deeper.

Fran’s hand comes up to cup the back of his head, pulling him for a kiss, and he thinks she might still taste the slightest bit like Penelo, recognizing her taste. He loves her grip, calm and grounding, and she moves her hips against his, clenching around him and it feels _incredible,_ the friction sliding up and down his cock and he thinks he’s going to come in no time at all like an untouched virgin. Buried in the pussy of this woman, he’d have never believed it a scant few weeks ago.

“Thank you, Vaan,” she says with her small smile. “Now lean back for me and keep at it. I want to watch them.”

Vaan nods again, desperately wanting to turn around and see what she’s seeing. He’s guessing on sounds, Balthier groaning and every so often whispering about how hot and perfect Penelo’s hole is, and her squeaking and letting out those _oohs!_ that she does when she can no longer remember how to speak.

Vaan continues to fuck Fran, wanting to please her, putting a small hand around her hip and she leans forward and sucks into his neck as he does.

“Do you want to see them, Vaan?” she asks, and he nods, yes, _yes,_ he does. She obliges and maneuvers them around so she lays backwards, head hanging off the back and white hair cascading around her like a halo. She hooks her legs up around Vaan’s shoulder in a display of flexibility that rivals his, and he continues to rut into her but now he can see Balthier and Penelo right in front of him, a Sunday night special.

She’s not riding his face anymore; he has her laid back while he’s on his hands and knees, dipping his head down and crooking his fingers too. In the low candlelight, Vaan can see tears in Penelo’s eyes.

“Do you want to come?” he hears Balthier murmur, and Penelo nods, eyes squeezed shut, mouth pressed in a thin line, the precipice of pleasure and pain. It sends a thrill through Vaan to watch them; he knows she's loving this just as much as he is.

“Then do it,” Balthier says, and as Vaan watches Penelo’s hips buck and her lips move into a little ‘o’ and he swears he can see the way her thighs twitch with orgasm. His own cock listens to the command and so does Fran’s cunt, pulsating around him and he spills into her as she moans through her own finish.

She lets her legs fall and he wants to collapse on her, but the look in her eye tells him that she’s not done.

“Gods,” he hears Penelo say. “Balthier–”

“Think you can take more, sweetheart?” he asks, and when Vaan doesn’t hear a response he assumes she must nod, because he continues, “switch places with our boy, there.”

 _Our_ boy. Gods, something about these two makes Vaan's cock insatiable. His cum is still fresh in Fran's pussy when he's hard again.

“Wait here Penelo,” says Fran from behind Vaan, and he dazedly moves over to drape himself over Balthier.

Fran leaves to root around toward the front of the caravan and as she does Balthier wastes no time positioning Vaan so that he is on his hands and knees, facing where Fran and Penelo will be. Where Penelo _is,_ Fran must’ve put her on the floor while Balthier positioned Vaan, and she sits, dazed, legs parted and lips open, head tipped against the chaise.

Balthier’s finger probes at Vaan’s ass and he jumps.

“Still nice and open for me, I see,” he muses, kneading into Vaan’s ass with his knuckles, which makes Vaan moan and press back against him, putting on a show.

“Yeah,” he nods, breathy.

Balthier bites his lip appraisingly. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you, sweet thing.”

“That was like five days ago.”

“And? That’s a long time for a man of my standards to get what I want.”

Vaan starts to respond when Fran comes back, a lather rig around her hips. His mouth goes dry, and from the hitch in Penelo’s breath, so does hers.

The rig is dusty rose, set with gunmetal buckles curving around her pert ass and digging into her thighs. Her cock is large and marbled, carved to be ribbed along the edges with a tapered tip and a fat _knot_ at the bottom.

His mouth waters. He wants to suck her cock so _badly._

“Hey,” Balthier, slaps his ass and Vaan swears if he had a pussy it’d flood. “That’s just for looking. It’s only June, greedy boy.”

Vaan nods, he _is_ greedy. He needs to be filled, now, Balthier needs to fuck him _now –_

“Fuck me, come on, fuck me _now.”_

“Alright, alright,” chuckles Balthier. “Fran, we’ll enter at the same time, yes?”

Fran smirks.

“You’re the leading man.”

Balthier nods, slapping Vaan’s ass again, laughing.

“That I am.”

“You ready, ‘Nelo?” Vaan asks, and she nods as Fran lifts her into her lap, holding her hips up like she’s little more than a quiver of arrows. Her blonde hair is frizzed with the humidity but fanned around her in a way that speaks of sex, her eyes are half-lidded and her cheesk flushed. Gods, it’s hot.

As Fran stretches Penelo’s cunt around her dick, Balthier rams into Vaan from behind, fingertips pressing onto his hip bones, brilliant blues and purples and reds sure to appear tomorrow. He’ll cherish them until they turn to yellows and greens, and when they disappear, he’ll ask for more.

Vaguely, he thinks that guests may notice them peeking out of the low waistband of his costume, but he finds he rather likes being marked. He can’t dwell on the thought for too long, Balthier nearly drives it out of his brain by moving out to slam back in again.

Vaan lets out a yelp and Balthier moves a hand around to his mouth.

“Noisy little thing,” he murmurs. “Let’s see you use that mouth for something else, hmm?”

He thumbs Vaan’s lips and they part to make room for his fingers; he sucks on them like they’re a cock. Balthier pushes them in until Vaan can taste the rings at the base of them Across from him, splayed out on the floor, Penelo is riding Fran but Fran is purely in control, bucking her hips up while Penelo’s head rolls back onto Fran’s shoulder in ecstasy. Vaan’s cock very much likes the sight, as much as he loves feeling Balthier in him, and it makes itself known by spitting out just a bit of pre-come. Vaan has already come twice tonight and he’s ready to go again like a horny teenager. He _is_ a horny teenager, fuck, getting fucked by this gorgeous man, having fucked this gorgeous woman.

Vaan’s noises mix with Penelo’s till he can’t tell whose is whose; he watches Fran smirk over Penelo’s head and imagines Balthier’s green eyes alight with desire looking back at hers.

“Exquisite boy,” he whispers in Vaan’s ear, and with a hot breath in his ear and the compliment and his _accent,_ Vaan is so overwhelmed. He distantly feels Balthier’s hand guiding him to grip his cock, but it feels like an out-of-body experience, surely this isn’t _him_ it’s happening too, he feels _too_ damn good.

Fran’s left hand is fondling Penelo’s tit and the other one is guiding her head to look at Vaan.

“Come at the same time for us, would you?” asks Balthier.

That voice is all it takes for Vaan to do so, yes, _yes,_ he can, and he sees the way Penelo shudders too, and the pleasure is white hot coursing through his veins, he can barely feel Balthier’s hot cum with the way his entire body is fevered. Fran’s moans in a way that undoubtedly signals orgasm and _fuck,_ did they just _all_ finish at the same time?

Vaan’s legs give out and he slumps onto his stomach, Balthier collapsing on top of him. He’ll have to apologize for the come on his stomach seeping onto the sheets later. He’s never felt so fucked out in his life.

Fran and Penelo look much the same, but she’s hauling Penelo up bridal style, piling onto the small bed next to them.

“Budge over,” she says, and Balthier does, moving Vaan with them.

“I knew we’d made the right choice getting to know you two,” Balthier says, sounding incredibly satisfied, a couerl with a whole bowl of cream.

 _“My_ idea,” says Fran.

 _“My_ idea,” says Balthier. “I saw them watching at the bonfire.”

“Well _I_ saw their audition.”

“Well –”

“Hey!” Penelo interrupts. “Whoever did, thank the gods.”

“Mhmm,” Vaan murmurs sleepily. “Got that right.”

Balthier smiles, Vaan can feel his lips move against his hair.

“So you think you’d be up for this again sometime?”

Penelo nods and Fran runs a hand through her hair and Vaan looks smug.

“You _did_ say it was only June.”

“So I did,” says Balthier. “So I did. _And_ I didn’t even get to use my whip yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, a kudos or a comment is very much appreciated! <3


End file.
